fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Sayuri Saito, Luminous Inheritor
"My magic is quite simple actually, but since you've only recently began to walk upright, it may take some time to explain." ✨✨✨ History ✨✨✨ Sayuri was born along side the oldest brothers and sisters to Minori and Imesah Saito on the world of Sheng during a time of strife. Her parents were little more than adventurers at the time, making a name for themselves and the Saito clan. Her birth was a celebrated one by the whole clan however as she was a whitefur and having been born to Minori she would be the successor to her mother. The clan took over raising her along with the rest of her brothers and sisters. Around the time that Sayuri was able to remember things her mothers came back into the picture to begin teaching her the important sides of both arcane and divine magic. During this time she was something of a little trickster, playing pranks that even took her moms by surprise. Hiding in the shadows and laughing after someone tripped a bucket of water to fall on them or the like was her usual state when not being drilled on innate magic in her blood. By the time her parents crusade had finished she had already come into her second tail, a sign of her developing skills, darting around the Saito lands in search of books and fun. Her schooling progressed much slower in her parents retirement as there was no longer a rush to secure an heir in the case of failure but nurture one in time. She had time to be a kid again, and she was, with her parents minor dieties and her clan presiding over a peaceful world there was little cares but books and fun. However one day, Sayuri went looking for Imesah and Minori only to be confused, they were missing from their estate, unreachable, and the divine magic they granted her was no longer coming, she knew they were not dead so she went to the elders of the clan. They informed her that her mothers had gone to a world in much more need, cut off from this plane in most ways and that when needed the clan would go as well. From there on training was back, she didn't have her mothers tutoring but she did have a sliver of their power left behind, a strong bolster of epic heroes and their diefic blood in her veins. She practiced her illusions and curatives, pushing herself more and more until the time came and the Black Whorl opened for her as well. ✨✨✨ Description ✨✨✨ Sayuri Saito is lithe little kitsune who has grown into her beautiful self, she has the coy smile of a girl who controls the strings of those around her. Her bodies shape is a slender frame girl with either white hair or blonde depending on who she is around. She often will switch her hair from its natural white to a bright bushy and common kitsune blonde if she wants to not be recognized as a white fur. She still is not fully used to her body, her bust being a bit more than she bargained for and as well same for her butt, often found in either lose robes or somewhat misfitting clothes as her small frame would like but she seems almost bursting out of in certain areas. Her eyes are a piercing golden shine, a gift from her aasimar mother, and a sign of her quarter empyreal blood. She has two bushy, long and thick tails that flutter behind her and adorable long kitsune ears atop her head, she sometimes wears little hats made just for them from her mother Imesah, having a whole set that used to belong to Minori. She sometimes paints her nails though it is an occasion and usually blue if anything, enjoying the color quite a bit. As for the rest of her she at most ever just has a little shoulder slung haversack and an ornate looking staff that radiates strong mythical energy. ✨✨✨ Personality ✨✨✨ Sayuri is a trickkster at heart, and for a girl who holds worlds in her hands that is unlikely to change. She spends her days learning, reading and having fun however if given the opportunity she will let her kitsune nature ride her into a joke on someone or just even a snarky remark. Her friends are many but have to be the kinds of people who can take a joke and roll with it, bonus points to those who can not only take the joke but will prank her right back, she has cultivated a small friendship with several people her age. The key factor aside from not taking anything too seriously is not treating her different from anyone else despite being the future of the Saito clan. She hates it when others elevate her and believe the elders and others in the clan are what do more than her direction, she is just but one member. However that has not stopped her underlying traits of control go unchecked, she knows herself to be a world shaper and while she herself could not manage every facets of a community she can change the world. Sayuri is a bit of a basket case to some when it comes to her temper but the key thing to understand is that she is either going to just shrug something off or take extreme issue with it depending on the subject. Her likes and dislikes vary but to give a few, her favorite fruit is honeydew melon, she enjoys books and music, she sings to herself in the shower much like her mom used to sing songs to her to sleep. She can be won over with random acts of kindness to others but not herself, she sees that as flattery or worse, brown nosing and will instantly form a grudge if it is a bribe to like someone. She dislikes evil acts, drugs and anything described as 'it is because the gods say so'. ✨✨✨ Relationships ✨✨✨ Imesah Saito : "There is a lot I could say about her, the mother who gave me something to believe in, myself. She has always supported the side of me that I am closer to Minori than her and I think that is why I am her favorite... just don't tell the others." Minori Saito: "Mom... my idol and my future, one day when my children take over the clan, maybe I will have proven myself and I can rejoin her in her own realm, one of her making and sit beside both my moms and enjoy eternity." ✨✨✨ Gallery ✨✨✨ Yakumo.png|Shortly after being pranked in return for all the ones she pulled on her sister. Yakumo.Ran.600.105091.jpg|Quality family time Yakumo.Ran.600.1943917.jpg|More time with the family! Yakumo.Ran.600.34538.jpg|Arriving out of the Black Whorl Yakumo.Ran.600.189035.jpg|After arriving out of the Black Whorl and noticing she can sneak up and prank her mom by letting her know she arrived! Yakumo.Ran.600.507315.jpg|As a devious White Fur child up to no good! Yakumo.Ran.600.712288.jpg|The carefree life of a prodigal daughter... Yakumo.Ran.600.749292.jpg|Addressing her family at a Saito gathering Yakumo.Ran.600.853608.jpg|"Well hey there Mr. Scrying Orb!" Yakumo.Ran.600.982285.jpg|If power is limited by the imagination then I am the strongest being in existance. Yakumo.Ran.600.1149422.jpg|Oh this is going to be gooooood!~ Yakumo.Ran.600.1088538.jpg|Public appearances demand the fluffiest of tails! Yakumo.Ran.600.1133653.jpg|Did I mention I also know fire magic? Yakumo.Ran.600.1209406.jpg|As a teenager she has grown quite into a new style... Yakumo.Ran.600.1217926.jpg|Do not mess with!~ Yakumo.Ran.600.1261444.jpg|Contemplating lifes great mysteries Yakumo.Ran.600.1329332.jpg|A wonderfully privlaged childhood at the Saito compound Yakumo.Ran.600.1365708.jpg|THE FUCK YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT?! Yakumo.Ran.600.1209324.jpg|Is it her or just another one of those hollow reflections? Yakumo.Ran.600.1430305.jpg|Self reflection in the moonlight on Sheng Yakumo.Ran.600.1371918.jpg|You've done it now, I hope you enjoy solitude because you're going to be living in your own mind for a long... long time. Yakumo.Ran.600.1464704.jpg|Just remember~ I gave you a choice before this started Yakumo.Ran.600.1649828.jpg|"The Saito artists really do capture me well." Yakumo.Ran.600.1853030.jpg|Alright maybe just one trick and I'll be good Yakumo.Ran.600.1979706.jpg|Festivals never get old~ Just like me Yakumo.Ran.600.1896860.jpg|Training never stops I might be older but I need to be wiser Yakumo.Ran.600.2120688.jpg|Finding moms room full of ioun stones Yakumo.Ran.600.2255929.jpg|Bliss Yakumo.Ran.600.2400592.jpg|On a moonlit night Yakumo.Ran.full.233512.jpg|"You might be seeing me now, but this isn't real, nothing you see again will be." Yakumo.Ran.full.604083.jpg|Plotting Yakumo.Ran.full.920369.jpg|Making her way around this new world she finds herself in Yakumo.Ran.full.1018705.jpg|The most adorable Saito as a child Yakumo.Ran.full.1218541.jpg|And remaining adorable as she grew up Yakumo.Ran.full.2040274.jpg|The shit eating grin of an illusionist kitsune Yakumo.Ran.full.1272986.jpg|Zero fucks given Yakumo.Ran.full.1434015.jpg|"GET OUT OF MY ROOM MOOOOOOM!" Yakumo.Ran.full.1945638.jpg|The future of the clan